This invention relates generally to airplanes and, more specifically, to passenger airplane configurations.
Current xe2x80x9csmallxe2x80x9d commercial airplanes such as the Boeing 737 and 717, the Airbus A320 family, and regional jets in the less-than-100-seat class being designed by Bombardier, Embraer and Fairchild Dornier, all feature a passenger cabin with a single-aisle. A single-aisle configuration used in current airplanes in these smaller classes minimizes drag, weight, fuel bum, and economic penalties. However, the single-aisle fails to provide spacious cabins, desirable ambiance and interior architecture, and easy mobility in flight for both passengers and cabin crew. As a result, the passenger appeal of single-aisle aircraft is significantly less than that of larger twin-aisle aircraft.
Current larger commercial airplanes such as the Boeing 747, 767, and 777, and the Airbus A340 family feature a passenger cabin with a twin-aisle. A twin-aisle configuration used in current airplanes in these larger classes provides increased passenger comfort over a single-aisle configuration.
Due to economic and performance constraints, small aircraft currently known in the art are limited to single-aisle configurations at the expense of increased passenger comfort, such as that available in twin-aisle configurations. Therefore, there exists a need to improve passenger comfort in small commercial aircraft while minimizing drag, weight penalties, fuel burn, and economic penalties.
The present invention provides a twin-aisle small airplane. The airplane of the present invention provides the passenger comfort of a twin-aisle configuration that is usually only provided by airplanes in larger classes. At the same time, the airplane of the present invention minimizes drag, weight penalties, fuel burn, and economic penalties.
A less-than-200-seat-class passenger airplane includes a passenger cabin with two longitudinal aisles, and at least six economy class seats abreast the cabin. The cross-section of the cabin perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the airplane fuselage has a horizontal diameter value in excess of a vertical diameter value.